


Come see about me

by RachelT



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, But he wants whats best for Sehun in his own way, Cop Jongin, Innocent Oh Sehun, Jongin seems bad in the beginning, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sehun has lived a life separated from outside world, Shy Oh Sehun, he doesn't know ANYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelT/pseuds/RachelT
Summary: Sehun's grandfather raised him ever since he was three years old when his parents died, now at eighteen an incident happens and his reputation is tarnished. His manipulative uncle, in order to get rid off him marries him to a much older alpha, will things take a better turn or will Sehun's life become more miserable?orSehun is used to taking everything life throws at him, it is time Kim Jongin taught him otherwise.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My third Sekai fic.  
> English is not my first language.

Sehun sits near the freshly made grave, a fresh batch of tears flows down his cheeks and he exhales sharply. He fiercely rubs at his eyes to stop the storm behind his eyes and fails miserably.

_Never show your vulnerability to anyone beside the people who love you._

This is what his grandfather used to tell him, and now the man was dead, his only anchor was gone, he once again palms his eyes, and sobs behind his hands.

_I can’t grandfather, I am not that strong like you wanted me to be._

He hears footsteps approaching and wipes his tears,

“Come on, it’s time to leave.” His uncle’s voice is as cold as always, his father had died and he seems so indifferent, Sehun envies him.

“Can I stay a bit longer, please?” he hiccups.

“Look boy not everyone has free time like you, we have work to do, stand up.”

Sehun wordlessly obliges, “Control the omega in you, it’s not the end of the world, stop over reacting.” The words are like slap to his face but he keeps his mouth shut as always, if the man didn’t care about his father why would he care about Sehun.

“I am sorry.” He says like always and Oh Minkyung scoffs.

The cemetery chapel is filled with people and it makes Sehun’s chest heavy unable to breath, he has never been around this many people, he hangs his head low and tries to be as invisible as possible. The thought of going back home without his grandfather is unbearable, he had been Sehun’s only support ever since his parents had died fifteen years ago and now he is gone, his throats constrict and he sniffles softly to contain his emotion. Sehun bumps into a sturdy chest, he looks up and makes out a police officer, three golden flowers of Sharon embalmed on his shoulders, a Superintendent, strong hands hold on to his shoulders to make him steady, the man’s lips are parted and he too looks surprised,

“I am sorry.” Sehun utters the sentence like a machine and the officer snaps back, He dips his head a little in answer and Sehun leaves the place to sit near the chapel, he clasps his hands together and prays for his grandfather.

“Father says I am to take you home.” Sungmin says dryly, Sehun opens his eyes and follows his cousin, on his way outside he feels the heat of someone’s gaze on him, he turns his head around and notices the same officer looking at him, he is surrounded by other police officers, Sehun leaves silently.

*

“Hey Sehun. Wanna hang out tonight.” Sungmin says leaning against his doorframe. It’s been 2 months since his grandfather had died and this is the first time he is seeing Sungmin. This is new, Sungmin never hangs out with him, in fact no one in this house hangs out with him.

“What is wrong with going outside and having fun sometimes, why are you always copped here?” He wants to tell Sungmin that it’s because he is not allowed to leave, Sungmin’s parents have forbidden him from leaving home without their permission, it’s for his protection they say, he is a fragile omega, anyone can take advantage of him. But they don’t say this to Sunyoung and Sooyoung because they are sharp girls unlike Sehun who is a naïve child.

“I’ll ask for Uncle’s permission.” He replies softly.

“Don’t ask him, he won’t let you, we can sneak out.”

“I don’t think I should do that.”

“Don’t be a killjoy Sehun, you are eighteen not a child, if I say you’ll come with me then you’ll come with me.” He points his finger at Sehun and scowls, not wanting to make him angry Sehun nods.

Sungmin comes to his room at 1am, and throws clothes on his bed, “Change into these.”

It is a mesh shirt and leather pants, “But it’s see through.”

“It’s the trend.” Sungmin rolls his eyes.

“I don’t think I should be wearing that.”

“You want to let the whole world know that you have been living like a fucking Rapunzel your whole life, just fucking listen to me and wear these.” Sungmin shouts and he is all over him, Sehun nodes his head more out of fear than anything, Sungmin is an alpha Sehun is an omega.

The place Sungmin takes him is dark with dim red lights and weird smoke, they had entered through a dark alley, all his senses scream at him to get out of here, he feels exposed with the kohl in his eyes and red tint on his lips. Sungmin navigates the place as if he has been here before and enters a room, a man is already seated inside, a beta.

“Look Yoonkyu! I brought your prize.” Sungmin chirps, Sehun doesn’t know which prize he is talking about, he puts his arms around his upper body in order to hide the skin visible under the mesh.

The man Yoonkyu looks at him from head to toe like he is a piece of meet, Sehun keeps his head low not wanting to make eye contact.

A girl comes inside holding a tray with 4 glasses filled with weird liquid, she is barely dressed, they all take seats, Sehun sits near the door, farthest from everyone. He eyes the glass in hand,

“Bottoms up Sehun.” Sungmin warns and Sehun swallows the whole glass in one shot, the liquid is bitter and it burns his throat, there are tears behind his eyes. Yoonkyu whistles at him.

Soon there are coils in his stomach, it’s like the liquid had gone straight to his nether regions, he feels his shaft harden, there is this urge in his belly that he doesn’t understand, everything is hot, he wants to take off his clothes but he can’t. From the periphery of his eyes he sees the girl in Sungmin’s lap, her shirt is on the floor, it sparks something inside him.

“Sungmin I don’t feel right, I think we should leave.” All of his thoughts are jumbled.

“Yoonkyu will take care of you.” Sungmin replies and before Sehun realises he is held by arm and escorted to another room.

“You feel hot don’t you, let me help you.” He tugs at Sehun’s pants and lowers them to his knees. A finger flicks his hardened cock and Sehun feels like he has been electrified, the man presses his palm against Sehun’s crotch and he sees stars behind his eyes, Sehun wants to scream at him to go faster, he next hungrily bites Sehun’s collar bone, every touch leaves him whimpering and yearning, then he snaps into reality, this is wrong.

“Sss..ssstop….ssttop.” he tries to resist the man.

“Don’t deny what you want omega.”

Sehun exhales and with the last ounce of energy he is left he pushes him away, he makes out a door with his hazy vision and makes a run of it, he locks it once inside, there is constant cursing and knocking on the other door,

“Come out you dumb omega.”

“You think you are safe behind that door.”

“Once this door opens you are going to pay.”

He covers his ears with his hands and cries, his hardened shaft is arched at his stomach and there is slick flowing through his back the omega in him is growling at him to open the door, how does he make it go away. Sehun turns on the cold shower and sits underneath.

There is a sound of a door opening and then it’s silent outside. He hears the commotion,

_Cops_

_Cops are here_

_Everyone run_

_Escape_

Police is here, Sehun is saved, he zips up his pants and runs outside he still can’t see clearly and bumps into people, he feels relieved at the sight the men with guns and rushes towards them,

“On your knees, put your hands up now.”

Sehun doesn’t understand, he looks back blankly,

A policeman hits his knees from behind with his foot, Sehun falls on his palms,

“Hands up where I can see them.” he shouts again, Sehun blanks out he is about to fall when they harshly hold on to his shoulder and drag him outside to the police mobile, the siren is like hammer on his head, his brain has still not started to work but the mobile drives off.

*

“It was exactly how we expected Sir.” Detective Lee stands in front of Jongin with his hands behind his back.

“The establishment offered blue films, prostitutes, drugs and every other trash. We have arrested seventeen people, 8 customers 9 workers, the rest escaped, that are expected to be around 60.”

“Show me the culprits.” Jongin stands up and puts on his cap. He follows Lee, just when they cross the hallway a sweet scent hits his nostrils. He rushes past Lee and comes across the row of people seated on chairs waiting for their turn and among them sits the omega with the most beautiful scent in clothes that outline his whole body and makeup that makes him look like a whore, he is sniffling in his palms.

“That one, who is he?” He scowls.

Lee flips through pages before sticking to one, “Oh Sehun omega age 18, son of late Oh Sekyung the founder of Oh Hotels, currently in care of Oh Minkyung, will inherit Oh Hotels when he turns twenty four or after getting married when he has come of age.”

 _Another rich spoilt fucker,_ “Take him to my office, I’ll personally investigate him.”

Detective Kang approaches them, “We have to let Oh Sehun go silently, it’s a direct order from Chief.”

“Tell him I said No, Justice will be served equally to both rich and poor.”

Detective Kang looks horrified, he doesn’t want to be a part of this, nonetheless he does as told before handing phone over to Jongin,

“Chief wants to talk to you.”

“Jongin you dare disobey me, let that Oh boy go.”

“Sir! This is unfair.”

“It is an order Superintendent.”

“Yes Sir.”

A chauffer comes to pick Sehun up, Jongin throws a last disdainful glance at him and goes back to his office.

*

The slap across his face is harsh, blood spits out of his mouth leaving a metallic taste. The punch to abdomen is not unexpected but it hurts nonetheless, Sehun falls on his knees clutching his front tightly and then kicks follow.

“Is this how you repay us?” one.

“We raised you, fed you and you go around tarnishing the family name?” two.

“Thank goodness you were homeschooled otherwise you would have spilled your trash a long time ago.” Three.

“Look at you dressed like a whore, that’s what you are aren’t you, a whore.” Four.

Hot tears flow down his cheeks, at this point he doesn’t know which pain is more the physical one or the emotional one, “it…. Was…… Sungmin.” He mutters with much difficulty.

“Now blame it on my son you whore, get out of my sight.” Minkyung screams.

Sehun half walks and half crawls back to his room, he slumps down at the floor and cries until his tears have dried, why was fate so cruel to him, he always listened to all of them, paid heed to their every whim, but still he could never make them happy, his parents were dead, his grandfather was dead, he was alone in this world.

*

Sehun sits in his room hugging his knees, it’s his nineteenth birthday today, he has come of age, it has been a month since that night and still no one talks to him, not that they did before but now has been forbidden from joining the dining table too. He can count on one hand the number of times he had left his room, his aunt had so graciously told everyone how he had stained the family and is now a tarnished omega, he can’t bear the glances thrown in his direction.

The door opens and Minkyung walks in holding a file, “I want you to sign this?” He throws the file on his bed.

“What is it.” The question ticks off the man and he crosses his arms.

“You still have the audacity to question me, how shameless can you get?” He glares at Sehun, “These are the documents of the properties you are to inherit as of today according to your parent’s will, these documents say that you’ll sale them. Bailing you out was difficult, I had to involve the fucking chief of Police, do you think that it’s easy? It took money I didn’t have, I took loan and now it is time to pay it back.”

Sehun signs the paper without another question.

“Also you are getting married this weekend.” He says right when he is about to leave,

“Please Uncle! Don’t do this to me, I want to go to college.” He pleads.

“You think I will let you after what you did, you have lost your reputation omega, it’s a surprise you got a proposal, this is my only chance to marry you off and make my brother happy unlike you who doesn’t care about anyone but himself.” the door is slammed and Sehun bursts into a sob. all his life going to college had been his dream, his only ticket out of this toxic place, his grandfather had promised him that he will fight Minkyung if he has to and send him to college. In three days’ time, he will br married to an alpha he hasn’t seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story found an overwhelming response, I hope I don't disappoint anyone.  
> This is my first time writing a shy and obedient Sehun, the Sehun in [Lex Talionsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084096/chapters/52703098) and [Daydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171271/chapters/58212952) is confident, angry and sassy.

He hears loud wailing inside the house and sighs, he has just taken off his shoes in the entry way when a small child runs into his legs,

“Daddy you are back!” He exclaims with a toothy grin.

“How was your day Baek?” He kisses the child’s head.

“Fine!” Baekhyun chirps.

“Mr. Kim I can’t take this any longer.” A middle aged woman joins them with a crying Kyungsoo in her arms, Jongin at once takes the child from her and rocks him gently, only when he has calmed own Jongin looks at the woman and is surprised to find out mustache and beard drawn on her face.

“I am quitting Mr. Kim.” She is close to pulling her hair, “Look at what your son did to me?”

“Baekhyun!” He glares at the five years old.

“She is lying Daddy! She did it herself, she wants me to look bad in front of you.” Baekhyun says pulling Jongin’s pants, his puppy dog face perfectly on, Jongin exhales. It’s the seventieth nanny in last two years.

“Please Mrs. Lee try another month, I ‘ll have a talk with Baekhyun he will behave.” He knows Baekhyun is the reason none of the caretakers stick longer than a month, he is not only a smart mouth and prankster but also an expert at agitating the otherwise silent and peaceful Kyungsoo.

“No Mr. Kim, I can’t bare it any longer.” Her arms are crossed at her chest, leaving no room for discussion, she does look ridiculous with the drawn facial hair he’ll give Baekhyun that.

Mrs. Lee doesn’t even wait for his reply and stomps away, Baekhyun looks up at him with a face splitting grin.

“Oh! Aunt Yeri is here.” Baekhyun says holding his hand in his tiny palms and tugging it. Jongin sighs for an umpteenth time and moves inside.

Yeri engulfs him in a hug, her hands are locked behind his neck, his body tenses up, he tries to push her away with his free hand, she separates from him but her hands remain attached, caressing the hair at the nape of his neck.

“How have you been brother?” her voice is laced with honey, Jongin wants to puke.

“Good.”

“I need to put Kyungsoo on bed.” The toddler’s head is lolling at his shoulder.

“My bad.” She chuckles.

Jongin takes his sweet time tucking in the boys, he hopes Yeri has left, but she hasn’t, she is seated on the couch in the living room like she owns it.

“It’s time you left.” He crosses his arms.

“You have gotten bitterer than the last time I saw you.” She says ignoring his comment and standing up to look at a painting that she had seen a hundred time before, “Don’t you think it is time you got married, you are thirty two. Spending your life raising someone else’s children is miserable.”

“They are not someone else’s children, they are my sister’s children.” Jongin grits.

“That is the point Jongin.” He had always envied her composure, “And it has been what two years, she is not waking up anytime soon, you need someone to share the burden.”

“They are not a burden, you have overstayed your welcome, get out.”

“It’s because of her isn’t it? She got married last year Jongin, you should move on too.”

“I don not wish to talk on this subject.”

“Look Jongin! We both made a mistake, I want to make up for the forlorn it brought in your life. She should have stayed if she loved you but she didn’t, we only have each other. Please listen to me, get married, I’ll help you, I have the perfect suitor in mind, he is a young beautiful omega who can take care of you and your house, give it a shot.” Her hands are now holding the front of his shirt.

“Leave.” Jongin points at the door, and finally she does.

Jongin rubs at his temples furiously to calm down the headache, his temples are throbbing,

_I need a drink._

He takes the wine bottle from the kitchen cabinet and settles on the couch, all the memories come flooding back and his head pounds. He drinks straight from the bottle. He liked her eyes the most, they were a deep brown that you only noticed when you looked into them, her smile was next, her eyes would turn into smile crescents that made Jongin’s heart race, everything about her made Jongin’s heart race.

There was a time he used to think about marriage, he had even planned to propose to her, before it got ruined, it has been seven years.

 _Joohyun._ Now even her name felt foreign on his tongue.

Then he thinks about the omega, Sehun. The first time Jongin had seen him was at a funeral, he had found his scent intriguing, the boy had looked so out of place, crying in the corner. He looked older for his age, Jongin would have never guessed him a minor. The boy was beautiful and innocent, he was youthful. But it had all been a façade, Jongin had seen how heinous he was a month ago, Sehun is a chaebol heir, what good can be expected out of him.

The wine bottle is nearly empty, Jongin takes off the black overcoat of his uniform, he feels sleepy and he hasn’t taken off his uniform yet, he undoes the top buttons of his shirt. Yeri is right, the house needs another person, Jongin needs another person, he has been alone for past seven years excluding the many casual hookups. His attempts at blind dates had been futile, maybe he should give arrange marriage a chance, he can’t ask for Chanyeol’s help, the man can’t even stand straight on his feet for five minutes, his real sister is in a hospital, Yeri is right he only has her,

Maybe it is the loneliness at 3am or maybe it’s the influence of alcohol, but Jongin finds himself sending a lone text to Yeri,

“ _I’ll proceed with the marriage.”_

He sleeps on the couch in his uniform with wine bottle nestled in his hand before he knows it.

*

Sehun stares blankly at the crisp white suit on the chair, he should hang it before it gets crumpled, but he doesn’t have the strength of it. It’s the night before his wedding to a faceless nameless alpha, he assumes that’s it’s an alpha. Sehun feels numb, his tears had dried, he had heard one of the servant telling the kitchen maid how she had the pre-nuptial glow, he knows for sure he doesn’t have that glow, his face looks dead.

Sehun doesn’t even look up when the door to his room opens,

“Hello groom to be!” Sooyoung chirps, Sehun doesn’t reply. There was a time Sooyoung was his friend, even though he had never been hers. She would come to his room and talk, she never let him talk, it was alright Sehun didn’t have anything interesting to share. She would tell him how pretty she was, how her eyes stood out when she wore brown, how pale she looked in black, how everyone wanted to be her friend and how many alphas were after her, Sehun had none of those. He had been twelve then and she was his only source of information of outside world.

“Are you excited?” His silence doesn’t affect her, like his existence doesn’t affect her family.

“I have full information on your husband to be.” She sits on the edge of his bed, her palms are holding the mattress on her side. “He is a thirty two years old alpha, he is in police, but he is no ordinary cop he is a freaking superintendent at such a young age.” She crosses her legs and sits in front of him, “He has two sons, I don’t know whether he was married before or not.”

“His sister is in the baking club with mother, and you know she has told all of her friends how you have embarrassed the family, Yeri ssi asked specifically for your hand. She says that you are the perfect suitor for her brother. Father too is pleased to have a man from forces in family. Now the question is baby cousin, why has he agreed to marry you despite knowing your reputation?”

“I have my theory.” She folds her sleeves in excitement, “I think that he has mental issues, you know since he is a cop and all that, I think he can’t have a stable relationship because he is into sadism and stuff, that is why he chose you because you have no other option, he can take out anger and frustration from his job on you, you’ll bear all the shit he throws.” Sehun doesn’t know what is sadism and stuff but he doesn’t ask, this is too much for his mind to process.

“The only good thing is he is hella hot.” She clasps hers hands and smiles, “If you don’t want to end up on his bad side listen to my advice, do not say no to him like you say it to us, do not resist, you don’t want to get beaten. That’s how police works, they torture their prisoners. listen to whatever he says and be obedient.”

So, Sehun will move from one jail to another, this time one with real cop.

“I got you a wedding gift.” She gives him a small box that Sehun hadn’t realizes she was holding before, “Open it.”

It reveals a weird round metallic thing with a small-elongated base, “What is this?” He turns it around in his hand.

“It’s a stretcher.” She smirks. He looks at her in confusion.

“It’s to stretch your asshole.” She rolls her eyes at him, Sehun stares back dumbly.

“You should wear it before your wedding, given the image I have of the guy he isn’t going to prep you, this will ease the penetration.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sehun you know when he puts his dick in your asshole.” Sehun is horrified “What’s a dick, I don’t to want put anything there.”

Now Sooyoung looks horrified, “Are you kidding me? That thing down there is a dick,” she points between his legs.

“My science book called it a penis.” He replies sheepishly.

“How else do you think babies are made?”

“By fertilization, it is a process of fusion of two gametes which produces an offspring.”

Sooyoung’s jaw drops, “You are making me crazy and how do you think that happens practically?”

“I don’t know, I only took science till grade five.”

“It happens exactly the way I told you, when he puts his fucking dick in your asshole. You are truly phenomenal.” She exhales, “You do know how to kiss right?”

“I do.” _Doesn’t everybody. He used to kiss his grandfather's head all the time._

She leaves with a wink and Sehun slumps on his bed, it is his last night here, he thinks of his grandfather and his parents, nothing makes the terror go away, he is scared. The alpha is thirteen years older than him and it frightens him, Sehun knows he neither pretty nor smart, Sooyoung told him that a long time ago how can he please him, he never had a mobile phone, television or computer, the alpha is going to hate a naïve child like him. And he doesn’t want to do the thing Sooyoung told him that married people have to do, it petrifies him, the man already has his own children, Sehun doesn’t think he has enough space for Sehun in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will get married in next chapter.


End file.
